To Change the world
by Thefanfictionfollower
Summary: A man moves to change the world, starting with a senator a one shot a challenge by snooper66. T because its a bit gruesome


**Hello, I know I know I started another story? Well no because this is just a one shot (depends actually to the readers comment) I hope you would point out the mistakes and the things I need to improve thanks and enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Percy Jackson, Assassins creed and quotes from predator.**

He was a mistake; he figured that part out himself, him Calvin Hail. A 6 foot 1 human (well he couldn't really call himself a human) with jet black hair and has an amazing swimmers build and to top it off icy blue eyes.

He immediately knew he was out of the ordinary people, a freak, Why? Well for one he can talk to dead people some people just laughed at him thinking he was just telling a joke, well he will tell you know it isn't. When he was just 13 years old he managed to summon a diamond as big as a birds egg, then in 9th grade he managed to set the locker room on fire with this weird blackish flame that the firefighters couldn't extinguish, after that he was shunned out completely, nobody talked to him, he would always get beat up, that is until 10th grade. He had enough, the looks people would give him when he would pass by, the disapproving looks teachers would give him, and he had enough of it every single people in his circle.

What would kids around the age of 15 do when everyone hates him, that's right run away, as far as he can go? Most probably, at first it was hard to cope with living in abandoned buildings when he was accustomed to living with comfy beds with extra pillows, but he grew up with it. It became his home, but he was depressed, he always wanted to have an impact in the world, question is how?

"You need only ask, son."

With that single sentence he bolted straight up grabbing a rusty knife he had managed to pick up in the dumpster, I know right? Pathetic, but it would have to do.

The creepy voice gives a very heartwarming chuckle.

"It would take more than a rusty knife to kill you father, son."

After saying that a person steps out of the shadows in the corner his body well, how can I explain it with albino white skin, intense black eyes that were either the eyes of a genius or a madman, and having a mesmerizing, evil charisma, and shoulder-length black hair.

He dropped his knife in shock, this was his dad? It looked more like Hitler's father.

The man smiles widely.

"I am Hitler's father."

His eyes widened he wanted to reply a sarcastic comment like _yeah right, and I'm the father of Elvis._ But he kept his mouth shut he knew, this was his dad it was clear though he may not look like him, he can feel it in his heart, this was his dad even though he left him for granted he was family…And he was going to make him proud.

*Time Travels to the future*

A lone man stood perched on top of the Trump World Tower, how did he get there? Well he had to knock out a few guards on 12th, and rappel upwards from there.

He was standing tall and proud, who does this guy think he is? He's Calvin actually the guy who was a runaway who had a creepy dude as a father, yeah, that Calvin.

But know he is proud of his dad in which he found out was Hades the God of the underworld, yup, he's real explains his 'supernatural powers' though, and he had learned to accept his father, in fact he loves his father more than anything.

Know you might ask what the hell is he doing on top of one of the tallest building in America? Well he's here to assassinate a very corrupt senator.

Yeah, yeah he 'is he trying to get himself killed?' or 'does he have a death wish?' well that's a complete no, in fact he trained long and hard for this and had assassinated much more dangerous people.

As the senators' convoy exited the building, what is he doing there? Probably for some action… well wish granted.

As the convoy passes below the assassin who wore long white robes with a red sash, leather armor, and sheaths to store his weaponry and pouches the assassins prepares to jump and triangulate his landing, he starts on the other end of the roof and speeds up and jumps.

Honestly, people would call him suicidal, but to him this was perfectly normal.

As he reaches midway, time slows down making him feel the very familiar breeze, and that was always the best part of his jumps.

After that brief moment in the air in which his father's brother would kill him for that (Though Zues did appreciate him for his deeds) he landed at the senators' car with his bodyguards' car in his front and back, he quickly got into action.

He summoned hellfire (A fire in the underworld, duh) the one that destroyed the locker room with, I know what is he crazy? Nope, he had practiced it day and night when he was in his father's domain, now he had perfected it, after summoning hellfire he sent it to the car in front of him, poor souls never got out of their car.

But that's the way Calving liked it, people dying screaming, he knew it was wrong but deep inside, he loved it.

After the car's occupants behind him and the one he is on top on had gone through their shock the car he was on was swerving in the streets hoping that he would fall off, while the occupants of the car behind him aside from the driver, stuck half of their bodies outside of the windows and was now shooting him with M4A1's and shotguns.

Now at most times he would just ignore it since he would be able to dodge it even if it would be able to hit him it would just knock off of his skin (courtesy of an armor dipped in the river Styx.) but this time he wasn't feeling as merciful as before so he grabbed both of his short swords from his back and felt their weight in his hands for a minute and smiled maliciously, nobody escapes from Ο θάνατος and εκδίκηση (Death and Revenge {**I think}**) so he grabs both awesome swords and does a black flip and lands on front of the car and raises his left arm with Ο θάνατος on his hand and εκδίκηση on the other.

By the way Ο θάνατος? Is a very awesome looking sword which is a short stygian iron sword that has a black handle with silver laced around it with a silver pommel with a blood red ruby and it is laced with silver veins, which can make can make him describe it on one word, Awesome.

Εκδίκηση on the other hand is a lot like his twin a short, stygian iron sword that has a black handle with silver laced around it, it also laced with silver veins on it, and the only difference is that instead of a blood red ruby, εκδίκηση has a black diamond on it.

He uses Ο θάνατος to stab the guy riding shotgun who is literally handling a shotgun, he chuckled for a second before stabbing the guy in the stomach through the glass. While he used Εκδίκηση to stab the driver before unsheathing both swords and jumping back into his targets car.

He watched as the car behind him swerves to the left before tumbling and rolling over and finally hitting a post nearby before exploded into smithereens he smiled evilly as he heard screams of pain in the car, probably the people in the back since nobody and he means nobody, survives his stygian iron swords. He looks back a bit to admire his work more before turning back and focusing on his objective. He uses a cutter to cut to the roof and sounds of panic was heard inside he was laughing coldly now, how pathetic.

But suddenly the cars makes a sharp right into an alleyway before making a full stop since they had ran into a dead end but that was enough for him to be sent flying to a nearby dumpster since it had caught him off guard.

He shakes his dizziness away and proceeds to the now trashed car of his objective, results from mad driving.

As he sees two body guards coming out of the front seat including the driver but this time it looked a bit more of a challenge, why?

Well the driver were carrying a 9mm, he snorts he'll take him out last, then he looks at the two bodyguards and a excitement fills his veins, why?  
Well, one of the body guards was carrying a MG4 and his buddy was carrying a Kalashnikov AK-47 Assault Rifle I smiled evilly finally a challenge. They fired; spraying it everywhere in the alley I just flanked them using the roofs oblivious to them. I heard someone saying. "Did we get him?" I smiled evilly and dropped down behind them quietly and said; "Nope." They look around in horror and I smile a cold one. "Boo." They screamed and backed off with the wall against their backs, and I had thought it would be more of a challenge. I summoned some skeletons and their eyes widened in fear since I let them see the skeletons. I looked at their scared faces and I said a sentence that made them pee themselves out of fear. "Kill them, as slowly as you can." The alleyway was then filled with screams that no one had ever imagined. I popped my neck and hands and went into the back side of the car and ripped the door open there was the senator cowering in fear in the far end. "Why hello there, senator" His eyes widened in fear. I threw him in the cold hard ground of the alleyway and he crawled towards the end of the alley and his back was on his wall, all the while whimpering in fear. But his eyeballs nearly popped out of its sockets when he saw his dead bodyguards mutilated corpses. "PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" "You're guilty, I'm just justice, doing my job and you!" pointing at him. "Are guilty senator." His eyes widened in fear and whimpered. I laughed coldheartedly and I revealed my hidden blades it had 2 vambraces let me tell you a little bit about them it's a pair of silver and black vambraces with the assassins' creed symbol on it with a ruby in the center swords able to channel hell fire and shadows. The hidden blades will take the soul of what it kills to be used in combat by the wielder. What's the assassins' symbol you ask? Well it's an organization he had started in order to fight the evil people in the world, and by far it was working so good that they had become the savior of many and the destroyer of evil doers. He looked at me in fear. I smiled with no happiness in it only pure dark thoughts. "Let me tell you a story of this blades, you see they can consume a person's soul and make me stronger because I would be using their soul as well, to...help achieve my goals." His eyes widened in fear. "Let me make you a presentation so that you'd understand it better." I summoned some mutant I killed some time ago and summoned him from my blade. The blade started to grow a blackish light and when it died down. A man was there standing, well he was normal when you take a glance at him but if you looked long enough, you'd see his Fangs and veins in his neck but instead of being blue its blackish, and his nails was very long and sharp. He was one of the people who was part of a mutant experiment who was shut down and their subjects released it was called bloodsucker program. It's because their experiments was literally making people into vampires. I managed to kill this one and capture its soul, which is a great help in my missions. The Vampire smiled which I had named "Fangster". "Hello Mr. Senator, we are going to have lots of fun." He smiled showing his fangs with his fangs with human flesh still there, most people would scream in fear but Calvin had grown accustomed to it. The senator screamed in pain as the vampire tore open his body but left him alive to bear this excruciating pain.

He looks at me and said something as the fangster was still feasting on him.

I said to fangster "Stop, he wants to say his last words." He complied and backed off a little ticked he was disturbed.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you killing people? Shouldn't I be in court?"

I smiled with no happiness on it and said...

""There is no hunting like the hunting of a man. And those who've hunted armed men long enough, and like it, never really care for anything else thereafter."

I added "When you're done meet up with me at the palace." And I left.

He nodded furiously eager to continue his feast on the senator which I had paid no heed to.

One down a million more to go.

**DONE! Finally I hope you like it. Please see if anything had improved and give me a review thanks :).**

**-Thefanfictionfollower.**


End file.
